The Flash Reborn
by Chillman22
Summary: My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am the fastest man alive. I lost my parents to the nine tails fox when I was a baby, everyone thought that demons were impossible, then an accident made me the impossible. To the outside world I'm an ordinary ninja, but secretly I use my speed to fight crime in my village. I am The Flash! Pairing NaruHina might add more to the mix. Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1 Like Lightning

**AN: Just so everyone knows Naruto won't be beaten up just chased away, like in the anime and manga pretty much everything is like in the canon but with a flash twist to it.**

The Flash Reborn

Chapter 1

Like Lightning

The village hidden in the leaves, also known as Konohagakure no Sato, is a prosperous place. Pretty much everyone is happy, SMASH! Well almost everyone.

"HA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT LETTING ME BUY ANYTHING!"

Yelled a young boy with spiky sun-kissed blond hair and eyes of the most bright yet dark blue eyes, wearing an orange coloured jumpsuit, with the brightest, fox like smile, with three whisker-like markings on each of his cheeks and in his hands an empty paint bucket in one and a banana in the other.

Because as it just so happens he is running away from a store owner, covered in bright, neon pink pink, yelling bloody murder at the top of his lungs at the boy with a leg of lamb in his hands and the boy's name just so happens to be...

"NARUTO! GET BACK HERE!"

As you can tell with a sight like that, pretty much everyone in the street was laughing themselves off. Yes Naruto is hated for containing the Kyuubi No Kitsune (Nine-tailed Fox Demon) in his stomach, but because of the Sandaime Hokage's law of no one in Naruto's age group knowing about it. **(But everyone already knows about this intro so I'll skip it)**

Just as the store owner was getting close to Naruto, a bit of the paint slipped into his mouth, giving Naruto the chance to drop the banana right where the store owner stepped on it and slid right into a bottles of oil in front of a store as a bargain offer.

Naruto just kept on running, because he knows for a fact that once everyone calms down from their laughter they'll chase him for doing it, just to have a reason to. But lucky for Naruto he knows the perfect place to hide until the heat dies down and just in time too, because it was starting to rain.

"_Jeez, looks like I made it just in time._" Thinks Naruto as he moves down an ally-way out of sight, making sure the close was clear he leans against a wall, looks left then right once and leans harder, making the wall behind him move, just enough for him to squeeze through and when he's in it closes up.

"_Boy, it's coming down hard, might be a thunder storm or something!_" He thinks as he moves in to his hide-away. The place he was in looked like an old lab that was abandoned a few years back.

**(Pretty much you standard Naruto finding one of Orochimaru's hidden lab's when he was younger and made it into a home away from home kinda thing.)**

The place hard a few shelves with different chemicals on them here and there, it was a spacious place even had a roof that opens with a chain hanging on a pillar to keep it out the way. Which Naruto forgot to close letting the rain fall to the floor.

"_Oh crap, I'm gonna need a bucket and mop for that._" He sighs and moves to close the roof hatch, he looks up and sees loads of thunder clouds and white streaks going across the skies, he lets out a sigh again and looks around the place and thinks "_It may not be a home with a loving family, but at lest I won't be chased._"

Just as he thinks that while looking over to the shelf across from him, he feels weird, like a kinda of static cling effect, he thinks to himself "_Probably my imagination_."

He looks at the chemicals one more time and turns away, but as he turns away the chemicals in the test tubes and beakers started rising as if there was no gravity. But Naruto didn't notice, as he looks up to make sure the hatch closes, lightning shot down and into his body making him fly right into the shelf across from him, not only knocking the shelf over but also covering him with the chemicals as well.

As he lays on top of the shelf a slight orange glow streaked on his cheek. The entrance to the lab came crashing through as Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage came in with his ANBU guards at his sides. He rushed over to Naruto's side and checked his pulse, he got it but it was moving fast.

He started giving out orders "Inu, quickly get Naruto to the Hospital before anyone finds out about this, no doubt if they find out they'll throw a celebration about it and make sure it's his Doctor."

As he finishes the ANBU inu does as ordered and shunshin's Naruto to the Hospital. The Hokage looks around the old lab that has a few homely touches to it like the sofa and bed by the side, how Naruto got them there with out him knowing he'll never know.

"Seal the bed and sofa up and have this place "cleaned" of everything and make sure nothing is left." The Third Hokage ordered his other ANBU's as he left to the Hospital, the ANBU that were left behind sealed the bed and sofa in a scroll, then made a **Katon Jutsu** and burned everything to the ground and they knew if anybody asked the Hokage what happened he'll just say lightning struck the entire building and it burnt down and nothing was left.

**Meanwhile with Naruto**

When Hiruzen got to Naruto the Doctor that he trusts with Naruto's health was busy trying to help Naruto, but every-time Naruto was in the clear his heart would flat-line. Then the Doctor would get the defibrillator to got the heart going again.

What they didn't know was a young girl, the same age as Naruto was walking by the Hospital at the time. The young girl saw inu carrying something with blond hair. Realizing who the blond hair belonged to she rushed after them.

As inu got the Doctor to help Naruto, the young girl sneak into the room to hide and keep watch over Naruto. She saw him laying on the bed unmoving with heart wire monitors on him, looking chard as she was about to come out of her hiding place to try to see what was wrong.

BEEP! BEEPBEBEBEBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

The heart monitor went off, staying in her hiding place, she watched in shock as Naruto's heart was flat-lining. She didn't know what to do everything in the room to her was moving in slow motion the Doctor that came into the room was moving slow, the ANBU inu was moving slow, even the Hokage was moving slow.

She then hears the Doctor in and echo sounding voice "we're losing him, I need the defibrillator, ok, here we go, clear." That's when reality kicked in for her, with her Screaming for Naruto's health.

"NOOOOO!" Yelled the young girl, catching the three men's attention as she runs to hug Naruto.

The Hokage, inu and the doctor all turned around to see her with surprise expressions on their faces.

The Hokage gasps out "h-h Hinata?" Seeing what she was about to do, he grabs her out of the way. As she tries to struggle against the Hokage to get to Naruto she couldn't get away. She screams and yells to be let go but the Hokage doesn't let go.

Trying to calm the hysterical girl, he pulls her to face him "Hinata, Hinata calm down..."

He was about to continue but the upset girl kept yelling "LET ME GO! I NEED TO TELL HIM I LOVE HIM AND THAT I'LL BE THERE FOR HIM!"

Shocked at what he just heard, but kept his grip on her, Hiruzen pulled her to look at him and yelled "HINATA." Getting her attention he took a deep breath to calm down and looked in her eyes in a Grandfatherly way and said calmly "I understand, but you need to understand that Naruto was just struck by lightning and for his health we NEED to let the Doctor help him and the only way to do that is not get in the Doctors way."

Seeing the girl calming down he lets go of her. "Listen Hinata, if you like, when Naruto's stabilized and in recovery you can visit him, I'm sure he would like that and if you would, can you tell Naruto's friends and ONLY his friends to come here please, so I can tell them what happened to him ok?"

Seeing the young 12 year old girl nod her head with a few tears, he takes her out the room and she rushes off to get Naruto's friends. Seeing Hinata go and do as he asked he waits for her and Naruto's friends out in the hall to keep out the Doctor's way with inu at his side.

After half an hour or so on a chair by Naruto's door they hear eight rushing feet.

Turning his head to the eight plus dog, he sees Ino Yamanaka with her best-friend/rival Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara his best-friend Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Naruto's best-friend/rival Sasuke Uchiha, with Hinata Hyuga leading everyone with her head slightly down.

The Hokage looks a little surprise, if his eyebrows rising up was any indication, who would have thought Naruto would make friends with the clan heirs minus Sakura, when everyone got in front of him, he asks them to sit on the settee in front of him, when everyone was settled they were slightly nervous, in their own way, with the way the Hokage had a forlorn look.

Taking a deep breath to calm down a bit he before he starts telling them about what happened to Naruto he says to them "What I'm about to tell you all is top secret, as in an SS Ranked Secret that no-one but the head of your clan must know."

Seeing them nod with understanding at the seriousness of the situation he starts "After Naruto pulled his prank he hid himself until everything calmed down, I wasn't sure where until a few minutes after he hid himself that's when I realised he was hiding in an old abandoned lab of my ex-student, Orochimaru. As I was making my way to where Naruto was to tell him off about going in the lab that thunder storm hit. I sure you all saw the lightning hit down, yes?"

Seeing the eight nod he continued "Well, that's when I realised the lightning struck down right where Naruto was." Seeing the horrified looks on them. Sakura asked "W-wh (gulp) What h-happened?!" The Hokage then continued with his story "The moment I saw the lightning hit I called for my ANBU and rushed over to where Naruto was, as we got there and made our way in I saw what happened to him."

That's when Ino started "Wh-w-what did happen to Naruto?!" Everyone saw how the Hokage was looking, he had a mixture of sadness, anger and guilt. Sadness at what happened to Naruto, anger at himself for not protecting him properly and guilt at not giving Naruto what he needed.

Taking a deep breath and getting his emotions under-control he started again "He was struck by lightning." Hearing everyone's sudden intake he continued "Not only that but the force of the lightning coursed him to fly backwards and crash into a five shelf full of different chemicals and with the lightning along with the chemicals we don't know what effect it might have on him."

End chapter 1

Copywriter of DC Universe and Masashi Kishimoto


	2. Chapter 2 Lightning Strikes

**Alright here we go sorry about not writing it last night or anything was too tired and didn't have the muse last night, but got it back, just so everyone knows this is a chapter about his friends thinking about their friendship with Naruto. Also while I was writing this I was listening to "Lady Gaga Pokerface" like off of the flash when he was awakes from the coma, get the mood going.**

The Flash Reborn

Chapter 2

Lightning Strikes

Laying on a Hospital bed was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, as you all remember he's unlucky in his life, what with the fox and all. But lucky in other places like gambling and easily winning. But that's not what this is about.

He was the boy who got struck by lightning, thankfully no-one, besides his friends and a few who care about him really knows what happened to him. Most of the village didn't care others, namely who enjoys his pranks, as long as they weren't the targets, were concerned a little.

But everyone was going about their business like everyday, but back at the Hospital in Naruto's room sat a midnight-blue haired, lavender pearl eyed girl next to his bed, waiting for the day her love would awaken, oh don't get her wrong she still has an academy-life. **(I would say school-life, but it's a ninja academy, so no point in saying it.)**

Because she knows that Naruto wouldn't give up on anything... Well except, maybe academics. But he wouldn't want her to fail just for him. So she continued with visiting him when she could and because of her out burst the day of Naruto's accident, it helped her break out of her shell, just enough so she no longer stuttered or fainted when it comes to Naruto of course she gets a light hue when people talk about her crush.

Especially when Naruto's nurse and the Hokage, having a break from the paperwork to visit, walked in the room and saw her leaning towards Naruto's lips and as they looked at each other, Hinata did something she didn't do before, oh yes she blushed and she stuttered, but for the second time in her life, she screamed her whole heart out in embarrassment, just before fainting.

Afterwards everything settled down. All of Naruto's friends visited from time to time, not as much as Hinata, but still.

**Ino and Sakura**

Ino and Sakura visited a first they were in denial about the whole thing and thought it was one of his pranks that he got the Hokage and Hinata into. But after a while they realised it was true and couldn't help feeling partially responsible for it, in their own way.

Ino felt guilty, that instead of judging him by his personality, as well as his looks but that was her own opinion, she judged him on his reputation and hearsay, never really getting to know him herself and followed the crowd, but as she saw him laying in the bed none responsive she couldn't help feeling those things, she felt that if she hang out with him and helped him make friends, that he wouldn't have been hit by lightning, she promised herself, as well as Naruto that she would be a better friend to him from now on.

Sakura was of similar minds, she felt that she judged him harshly, more so than others. She thought back to every-time she saw him, that whenever Sasuke ignored and said no to a date to her, that she would send Naruto flying with her fist, whenever he asked her out or when he just wants to say hello. It would just make her feel even more guilty. Now as she looks at Naruto laying in bed not moving or being the bottle of sunshine and pranks that he pretty much was.

**Flashback: two years**

She ended up remembering when she saw Naruto in Hospital one time after a prank backfired and he was put in Hospital with a face full of soot and one tip of his hair slightly smoking, mumbling to himself.

"I can't believe I did that, ok, lesson leant, exploding notes are good for "some" pranks, but not for putting onto a teme's chair as a whoopee cushion." He thinks to himself, never noticing Sakura, he smiles to himself and says aloud "But, the end result was funny, I may have been in the blast radius and got hit myself, but at lest that teme ended up face-first in the ceiling, (chuckle) the teachers are probably still trying to get him out."

Sakura walked up to him to scold, but seeing the soot and hair cig it was hard to direct it "I can't believe you would actually do that." As Naruto heard those words he was about to get angry at them and to mind their business, but saw that it was Sakura. So feeling slightly embarrassed about what he was about to do he itched the back of his head and smiled his goofy smile and considering his face was covered in soot with his hair smoking, it was a funny site to see.

But Sakura stayed strong, but just barely and stood in front of him "Why do you always have to cause trouble for others, can't you just sit quietly and listen to the teacher." As she was lecturing him, she didn't notice his face dimming, feeling a little hurt. Then he interrupts her, a bit upset with what she thought of him.

"It wasn't my fault!" Surprise by his sudden outburst, She started getting angry at him for yelling at her "HEY! There's no need for getting upset, so don't go off on me for you getting your own medicine and getting into trouble for it, especially after what you did to that boy, god, he'd be lucky just to remember his own name..."

"SHUT UP! IT WAS HIS OWN FAULT ANYWAY." As he was yelling Sakura was shocked, not at him yelling at her, but that he was crying while he was yelling and she didn't even know why, until he calmed down and started talking again "He made fun of me saying that he had parents and I didn't, saying how he has a family and I don't have anyone who loves me..."

As he continued Sakura was shocked that someone would even say that to someone, anyone for that matter, she went to approach him, her hand going towards his shoulder, not knowing what she's doing. Until Naruto pulled away and yelled at her again not realising what she was doing.

"But what do you care, you care more about Sasuke more than ANYONE ELSE, not even me, so get out!" Shocked what he was saying, she started getting angry at him so she yelled at him without thinking things through "YEAH SO WHAT! At lest more better than you, you didn't even think to tell a teacher about what that guy said to you. So from now on LEAVE ME ALONE!"

As soon as she finished she ran out, not looking back.

**End Flashback**

Now that she thought of it Naruto had no-one to teach him about love, no-one was there for him to pick him up when he fell, no-one was to hold him and keep him safe from things that would hit him. But now, she promised herself she will help him when she can, not in a boyfriend/girlfriend way but more a big sister, even though they're the same age and besides he's got Hinata to help with the boyfriend/girlfriend love.

**Kiba and Akamaru**

Kiba and his dog Akamaru have been visiting his pranking partner a few times, trying to wake him up by telling him a few of his solo pranking, even though most of them ended in failure, cause even he has to admit, no-one is the pranking master but Naruto, the guy could prank without getting caught and even if he does get caught he covered his tracks at the last minute.

But that doesn't stop Kiba as he sees it as a challenge, after all he's as stubborn as they come.

**Shikamaru and Choji**

The two best friends were just the same only a little glum and most of the time reminiscing Naruto's pranks and hanging out with him. For Choji it, was the time when old man Hiruzen caught them stealing food and started chasing after them.

For Shikamaru, it wasn't much but the fact that they would try to sleep during class, but always getting caught, with a piece of chalk at their heads.

As Shikamaru opens his eyes he says the one thing that surprises Choji, that he almost chokes on his BBQ flavoured Akimichi potato-chips "We should prepare for Naruto."

"(Cough! Cough! W-What are to talking about Shikamaru, h-he's in a coma, nothing can wake him, not even a Naruto special Ramen." Choji says hesitantly, making sure no-one was around.

Shikamaru closes his eyes for a few moments thinking, then opens them with his own confident smirk that he learnt from Naruto with a lazy, but bright flame in his eyes and looks at Choji and replies, with a bit of humour that only him and Choji knows "Do you really think a coma can keep Naruto down, his fire burns brighter then the whole village puts together, I would say more, but it's to troublesome to keep giving the guy an ego boost."

Choji looks at him for a moment, forgetting his BBQ flavoured Akimichi potato-chips and says with just as much fire as Shikamaru just not as lazy "Yeah, your right, as always, lets get ready for him, when he wakes up me and my family will treat him to the Akimichi BBQ Restaurant, I sure my family would enjoy his company, I mean Naruto's the life of the party and no doubt he'll want a big meal to make up for how long he's been under."

Shikamaru smiles at that and replies, lazily "Yeah you do that, I'll teach him how to play shogi in order to teach him strategy, though he does help the forensics lab in secret."

Choji looks shock at that and voices his surprise "W-What, but why, how, I mean don't get me wrong, I like the guy as a brother, but he always comes off as an idiot."

Shikamaru replies, grudgingly "That's a cover Choji, he hides his real abilities with an idiotic mask, he works in the forensics lab to earn money, besides the Hokage's allowance, he says he wants to save up enough so he can enjoy life now and again once everyone acknowledges him and so far he's not been wrong in any of the cases."

Choji asks a little surprise "How do you know which cases Naruto does?"

Shikamaru sighs and whispers "Troublesome." under his breath and answers "My dad sometimes works with him along with Ino's dad, Inoich and sometimes my dad needs help with the crime scene and motives of the crime."

"Ok, I guess."

With that they went into a comfortable silence.

**Shino **

Shino only visit as much as an Aburame would and that was if there were any big changes to his health every Sunday, not talking much, but seeing how he was and hanging with Hinata not talking with her but asking how he was and if there was any changes with him.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke couldn't believe that the dobe, that Naruto, was struck by lightning, somehow being both lucky and unlucky. Lucky to still be alive from such a thing, but unlucky to both get hit by one and be in a coma. He always felt that Naruto was the light in the darkness, that nothing could get to him, ironically, not even lightning. But now, it was like his family being struck down again.

After thinking that train of thought it suddenly dawn on him, he thought of Naruto as family, as a brother who, like him, nearly got cut down before he could even truly grow. The academy wasn't doing much to help Naruto, that much he knew, but didn't know why, so he just left it for another time.

But now, after what happened to Naruto, he'll try to be a bit more open, but not by much considering the fan-girls. Instead he'll hide his open-ness from his fan-girls and tell his friends about his idea, because lets face it there is nothing more scary than a group of girls who will no doubt try and rip your clothes off.

**Back to the present**

As Hinata sits in the chair keeping an eye on Naruto, pretending to read a book, because she was too busy looking at Naruto. But suddenly Naruto shot up all of a sudden not knowing where he was, until he realises he's in the Hospital.

That's as far as he got until he was jumped be something or someone. Looking down at his chest he sees a head of midnight-blue hair and feeling wetness on his on his stomach, he wasn't sure how to react to that until he starts talking "H-Hinata? What's going on? What happened to me?"

Hearing his voice after so long, she couldn't control herself, she felt so happy that he's awake it felt like he was gone and didn't know how long it would have taken him to get back, but now that he was, the dam burst and she places her hands on both his cheeks, seeing the confused expression on his she couldn't help but smile at him with tears in her eyes and says something that would change their lives forever "Welcome back Naruto, I can't believe you are so dense, but that's what I love about you."

As soon as Naruto heard Hinata say those words, to say he was shocked was an understatement, as he opens his mouth to say something that's when Hinata surprised him further by hitting him with a lip-lock with so much passion, love, need and want that all previous questions flew out his head.

Before they can finish someone came in and it just so happened to be Kiba, with a black-eye and a bit of a limp, turn-outs he was trying to prank the female bath-house, but like most times it ended in failure.

"Hey Hinata do you have any heal-ing balm...?" He looked in wide eyes at the sight of Hinata and an awake Naruto kissing, as soon as he realised what was happening his brain kicked into gear and high-tailed it while yelling at the top of his voice "HE'S AWAKE, HE'S AWAKE AND KISSING HINATA!"

As soon as Naruto and Hinata heard the announcement they both blushed lightly until Naruto had to ask "Hinata what happened to me?" Hearing ask she was about to tell him until they heard another voice broke in "You were struck by lightning, dude."

Hearing that Naruto turned and saw Sasuke leaning on the door frame looking at Naruto with a friendly smile, which kinda freaked him out a bit. But when he heard what Sasuke said he jumped from his bed, reluctantly for Hinata, out of Hinata's arms and at Sasuke, grabbing his shoulders while shouting "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

Pulling himself away and brushing his shoulder, feeling a little annoyed at him for that, he replies "Like I said dude, you were struck by lightning, not only that but you were in a coma." As he explains everything, Naruto turns around and saw the mirror on the door to his private bathroom and saw his body for the first time in who knows how long.

His muscles are now lean with a slight bulge, that made him look like he had an athletic runner's legs and a swimmer's arms and body, but in 12 year old size body. Which made Hinata blush slightly at the sight.

He looked at his stomach and saw something that left him stunned and had to ask "Lightning gave me abs?!" Looking at Hinata in surprise, he didn't even register Hinata's blush at the moment and asked her "How long was I out for?"

"9 Months." Hearing the voice he looks around and sees someone he knows all to fondly.

"Welcome back Mr. Uzumaki." In walked Hiruzen Sarutobi with his gentle, grandfatherly smile on his face.

Seeing the old monkey once more after so long Naruto said the one thing that he could only think of at the moment.

"Hey old man, Naruto Uzumaki is back and I'm glad to be back." He then moves to put his arm over Hinata's shoulder and say, with a cheeky grin on his face "With my new girlfriend!" As soon as he said those words Hinata, after all these months did something she hadn't done before Naruto was hit by lightning, she fainted.

While Naruto was freaking out about his girlfriend fainting Sasuke and Hiruzen were laughing at the scene, seeing as Naruto broke Hinata of her non-fainting spells.

**End Chapter 2**

**That's it for chapter 2, hope everyone enjoyed it and sorry if it's long and not Naruto related story, also I wanted to put down something for his friends to do for the 9 months he was in the coma. With a little of their old personalities in the mix and the Flash's friends as well.**


	3. Chapter 3 Thunderstruck

**Alright, here is the next chapter I know that I put on my Profile that I would have a two day break, but I just couldn't help myself. But he it is, I don't own anything Naruto or Flash related, I would have put Thunder-shock, but it didn't have the same impact.**

The Flash Reborn

Chapter 3

Thunderstruck

After reviving Hinata, Hiruzen soon got Naruto back in bed, with a disgruntled Naruto and Hinata, one for having to get back in bed and the other for not being able to see Naruto's body fully. But after Hiruzen explained that it was protocol to have the patient lay in bed until the Doctor has done an examination of him, to make sure there's nothing wrong with Naruto.

As Naruto lays down Hiruzen starts talking to him "Ok Naruto, I sent two messengers to retrieve both my wayward students, besides Orochimaru." Naruto, feeling a bit confused by that asks "And why are you telling me this?"

Seeing his confusion Hiruzen smiles at that and replies "Because one is a master at intelligence gathering and seals master, while the other is a master at not only using Chakra to give her explosive strength, but is one of THE most experted Doctors anyone has ever seen."

Purposely living out his students fault, while thinking "_Naruto doesn't need to know any of them... Yet._" He finishes inwardly, with a sweat-drop to himself.

Hearing the explanation, Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke were pretty much in shock at that. After getting his voice, Naruto replies, with a gob-smack expression "Whoa! I can't believe you're getting two of The Legendary Sages to come back to the village, just so they can do a preliminary check up on me."

Hearing Naruto's words shocked Sasuke enough that moved and grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and start shaking him with a shocked expression while yelling "HOW DID YOU KNOW SUCH BIG WORDS? WHILE YOU WERE IN THE ACADAMY YOU WERE AS DUMB AS A NAIL TRYING TO HAMMER ANOTHER NAIL INTO WOOD?"

Feeling both sick and insulted, sick at being shaken and insulted at the insinuation, he pushed his arms off and swallowed what was in his throat, looking at Sasuke with annoyance, with Sasuke feeling sheepish at what he did.

Naruto breathed deeply and explains to Sasuke "That was all an act, because of how the villages treats me, as well as the teachers, minus Iruka-Sensei, I had to hide my intelligence just to keep everyone happy and off my back saying how I'm getting too smart for their liking."

Hinata already knowing all of this decided to get on the bed with Naruto with his arms wrapped around her shoulders and relaxed a bit. Hiruzen seeing this had a knowing smile, with a twinkle in his eye thought to himself "_Looks like Hiashi will be having a son in-law soon enough._"

Thinking that, he didn't even see Hiashi Hyuga, Clan head of the Hyuga Clan, feeling the shiver up his back, looking around and seeing nothing he shrugs and continues with his clan work.

Sasuke understanding now, seeing as he also saw how the villages treated his prankster-blond friend nodded his head, until a thought came to his head and voiced it "Sooo, how smart are you?"

Think it through by putting his unoccupied hand on his chin, seeing as though his other was wrapped around Hinata. He answered "Well let me put it this way, I'm capable of seeing things that most people tend to miss or choose to miss seeing how half of the village is corrupt and the other half is afraid to speak out, I'm apart of the Forensic Department of the leaf and I have not lost a case so far."

Sasuke shocked at his explanation, having everything processed and thinking it through, he pretty much zoned out.

While Sasuke was zoning Naruto looked towards the Hokage and asked "Hey old man, what about my home away from home, you know the lab that I was at?"

The Hokage looked at Naruto and simply tells him honestly "Well after your accident, I had your bed and coach sealed and had Orochimaru's lab bunt to the ground, blaming it on the lightning so no one would be suspicious about it, why do you ask?"

Hearing that his hideout was destroyed, Naruto yelled out "WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT, I HAD IMPORTANT CASES AND CHEMICALS THERE THAT I COULD DO AT THE DEPARTMENT!"

The Hokage looked surprised by his outburst and asked with a raised eye-brow "And what were you doing with important cases and chemicals in that lab and out of the Forensic Department?"

Naruto calming back down thanks to Hinata hugging him replied, with a sigh "Because, some of those cases took much longer than others and pretty much no-one in the Department wanted to do them so I took them to past some of my free time and the chemicals helped out most of them."

As he finishes he then has a sly grin, making Hiruzen feel uncomfortable, says "But, seeing as it's your fault, you'll have to pay for the damages to the cases and chemicals as well as the equipment."

Hiruzen's eyes widen at that and face-palms himself for what he did, realising he just add more paperwork to his already "large" pile of work.

Seeing the look, Naruto was chuckling to himself at the fact he not only getting new equipment for the Forensic Department, but maybe more work-cases, if he played his cards right.

"Knock! Knock!"

Looking towards the door everyone sees a blond haired, brown eyed woman with a big bust. (**I'm not being a pervert, I'm just stating a fact.) **Standing beside her with a bloody nose, black eye and a fat lip stood a white haired man. **(Don't need to say who this is) **With a young girl holding a pig at the back of the blond woman.

Looking around she spots her tar-er patient, she walks up to the bed and looks down at Naruto and then looks towards Hinata in his arms and smiles condescendingly "So the little Romeo has a girlfriend and their on third base, he's much more luckier than the old pervert over there."

Embarrassing the 2 kids and sticking it to Jiraiya, she gets onto business and went through the hand-signs to get the **Diagnostic Jutsu** going and scanned Naruto and says after "He's fine, just extremely hungry, so get him out of here and get some food in him after Jiraiya looks at him."

Doing what he's told he walks over to Naruto and looks at the seal on his stomach before anyone could see it and him looking at it, he replies "He's fine, as far as I can tell, he can leave the Hospital."

Hearing that Naruto got up with Hinata, reluctantly Hinata lets him go to get change in the bathroom. Then made his way along with Sasuke and Hinata, with the Hokage and the Sages and Shizune at the back of them.

Before they went to get something Naruto realised something "Oh one moment everyone, I need to get to the Department to see if anything on my desk has piled up."

As he runs off Sasuke says to everyone there "I'll never get use to the fact he works at the Forensic Department." With nearly everyone agreeing with him, minus The Hokage and Hinata.

**Back with Naruto**

He got to the Department and to his desk and saw only a few and sighed thanking Kami that there wasn't much. He was about to sit down until two guards brought a guy in for questioning, as the guards put him on a chair to wait, Naruto saw the guy eyeing up a kunai poking out of one of the guards holder.

Seeing what was about to happen Naruto went to stop him, but vanished from his spot to the guy, just as he grabbed the kunai, tripping the guy up giving the guards enough time to grab him and take him away.

Naruto shocked at what he just did as he was standing near a glass-case walked out the alleyway of the Department. Once outside he looks at his right hand, seeing it practically vibrate, he looks around seeing no-one there, he tries running a little getting a feel for it and nearly crashing into a cart.

He looks down the alley and runs, but the only thing anyone sees is a streak or flash run by, not even knowing what it was. As Naruto was running seeing pretty much everything stand still, all the while he was running.

Getting use to it all, he felt something on his right index finger, seeing an image of a ring he moves to another hideout of his that was another lab, after-all someone with his image needs more than one spot in-case one hideout gets compromises.

As he made it inside, he looks at his right index finger and tries the speed energy he felt while he was running and sees a lightning bolt ring on it. But feeling that it need more he sent as much as he can and a bright light yellow and red light covered him.

When it vanished he looked at himself and saw he was wearing a red suit, running to get a mirror, which didn't take long, he saw himself fully. **(I won't describe the suit because it's pretty much the same as the one in the new cw series, so look up on google "the flash 2014" and you'll get the idea."**

Seeing what he looks like he smiles and says to himself "Guess I can always play the guardian angel side, stopping crime just before they are committed, but I'll need a name."

Thinking for a while, well a while for normal speed people, for him it took ten minutes just to come up with a name.

Then it hit him, saying it just to get a feel for it "The Flash, yeah! That's perfect don't know why it feels right, but it just does, I'll have to run tests to know my strengths and weakness and I think the only way to "put-away" my costume is to pull back the speed energy, so for now I keep the powers a secret and work everything together."

After saying that and pulling the speed energy away from his ring he was back in his normal clothes, as soon as he did that he hears a load growl from his stomach.

Feeling embarrassed, even though no-one was with him he says to himself "But first, I need to put fuel in my stomach, no doubt that my powers come at the cost of food, seeing as my speed energy needs to come from somewhere and it's definitely not from my chakra seeing as Granny-Tsunade didn't detect it with her jutsu, ok food time."

As he rushes off at normal speed with his idiotic mask onto get some food, he had no idea he took up his father's title, since his father was named The Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze The Yellow Flash and his legend and legacy lives on in his only son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, not that he knows that.

End chapter 3

**So there you have it, Naruto finding out about his powers and his ring and metabolism and to answer some of your questions if Naruto was Kid Flash then who would Konohamaru be after all someone's got to teach Konohamaru the right way and everything, so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, after this there will be a timeskip to get to the ninja exam, with everyone being friendly with Naruto and having fun, he's gonna grow out of his pranking and be more like Barry Alan from the series.**


	4. Chapter 4 Fast as Lightning

**Here is the next chapter, just so everyone knows there won't be any Flash enemies, because this is a 'what if' story, seeing what would happen if Naruto had both Barry Alan's intelligence and powers along with his job. Anyway back to the story.**

The Flash Reborn

Chapter 4

Fast as Lightning

A 13 year old Naruto made his way to the ninja academy. After his discovery of both his powers and dating Hinata, which her father, Hiashi Hyuga, Head of the Hyuga clan, made his disagreement quite clear, and by clear I mean brandishing a Katana chasing after him, yelling that he'll slice him up for corrupting his eldest daughter.

Now Naruto could have used his power to escape, but that would just leave more questions than he would like. Not to mention trying to keep secret that he is The Flash.

He managed to keep his powers and everything secret, but he told Hinata everything, what his accident did to him, what he could do and even his metabolism. At first she was shocked to find out, but after a while accepted that his power is now apart of him and found it funny about his new eating habit.

As well as his grandfather figure, Hiruzen Sarutobi, found out using his crystal ball to keep an eye on him, at first he was worried for his "Step" Grandson, but once he sat Naruto down to explain, he started to understand why he kept it.

The Civilian Council would have had a field-day of trying to get Naruto's power and give it to someone more "deserving" than the "Demon-Brat." But knew the real reason why they'll do that. Simply put The Flash has stopped most of their "underhanded" operations around the village, like drug trafficking, human trafficking and other sordid operations.

But because Naruto or The Flash, not only moves too fast to even get caught but, at times when he needs to stop to talk to someone, he simply vibrated his face and voice to make him look different. As soon as Hiruzen heard what Naruto does to hide his face and voice and hearing his explanation, while he did it, made Hiruzen laugh in both humours and amazement at it.

So keeping the Council in the dark was more then easy, once he got the Shinobi Council on his side about keeping The Flash a secret operative from the Civilian side, not to mention really sticking it to them for an added bonus, the Shinobi Council was all for The Flash to be a hero for the people and were proud that someone took the name Flash and lived up to it and more.

**At the Academy**

Once Naruto arrived he greeted his friends, once everyone found out Naruto was back his friends were overjoyed, in their own way. They were shocked at the to find out that Hinata and Naruto were now dating, but most of them were happy while some of them not so. Both Naruto and Hinata found out why when they saw the exchange of money.

It turns out nearly all the class, as well as the two teachers, made a bet for if Naruto ever found out Hinata has a crush on him. Naruto wasn't too pleased with that and made it quite clear by pranking everybody involved with the bet by using his super speed to speed up his eyes to remember who made the bet. When he was done he struck the very next day.

The only ones that didn't get hit were Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke and Shino, mainly because they know that when Naruto found out he won't be too pleased. He was alright with the fact that everyone knew, but not alright that they would use him and Hinata for the bet, especially Hinata, so he attacked without mercy.

Not even Sakura and Ino were left out and when they looked with annoyance at him he simply replies "Don't look at me like that, you two made the bet as well." Once he said that, they simply looked ashamed at even making the bet as well as using Hinata of all people, so they agreed to never do it again.

He then went up and sat next to Hinata who, once Naruto sat next to her, she placed her head and wrapped her arms around him. Once everyone was comfortable and ready for the exam, Naruto speeds up his time to remember everything that happened. How he had a few snags here and there, for example, his sandals.

He sometimes uses his powers without his suit and he easily notices them getting caught on fire, kinda hard not to when your feet are smoking hot, literally. But once he thinks things through he used a special cold cast polyester he developed a month before the accident, believing that the shinobi could use it for protection against fire jutsus and maybe lightning jutsus, but because it was infective against the other jutsus it wasn't pushed through.

But he decided to put it to one-side for more development, he finished it on the day of his accident, after realising the value of this material and decided to keep it to himself in order to not only help him with the speed friction, but also to not run around naked, which Hinata both laughed and had perverted thoughts about.

Also since he saw two people wearing green, tight spandex, he felt a naked boy running around was pushing it too far with the villages reputation, so he not only made his shoes out of the material but also his clothes so no "accidents" might happen.

Then thinking of his food bar that he made for his metabolism with enough calories to feed the whole Akimichi Clan for a month and considering how much they eat, it helped Naruto a whole lot.

He then thought about his friends, how Choji's BBQ invitation made them eating buddies for life, especially how he ate more then not only Choji's father but pretty much the entire family, which gave Naruto the Akimichi Clan's respect, as well as surprising them that he can stay thin after that.

As well as Shikamaru, playing Shogi at first was a challenge, but after getting use to it he got better, even providing Shikamaru a challenge that it took his full concentration to bet him, which surprised Shikamaru's father considering Shikamaru can beat his dad, which also earned the Nara Clan's respect.

Then came Kiba, Naruto definitely put the dog-boy in his place with the prank-war that Kiba tried to start, keyword tried, because Kiba's plan backfired when he tried to make Naruto go into the woman's side by swapping the signs around just before Naruto arrived, he almost fell for it, but transforms himself into Kiba and yelled out load "I WILL SHOW EVERYONE I CAN SNEAK INTO THE BATHHOUSE AND STEAL PANTIES!"

When he saw who was in the women's side he legged it just as fast as Kiba and disappeared around the corner where Kiba went, then used his speed to trip up Kiba, vanished and waited for the screams, which didn't take long.

Because the women just so happened to be Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, his mother, Tsume Inuzuka and his sister, Hana Inuzuka, who gave Kiba a punishment that he won't soon be forgetting, after his punishment Kiba became compliant and less brutish.

After feeling bad for what he did to Kiba he went to the women that he tricked and told them what happened, minus the speed. Once he told them they gave him a stern scolding off, as well as a snake in his pants as a scare tactic and he believed it as well, after all only a fool would not believe it.

After he gain their respect by being truthful and teaching Kiba to be respectful towards women, even if it gave him nightmares.

He became on more friendly terms with Sakura and Ino, since he told them that he only pranks people who needed the stick up their ass to be forcefully pulled out of them, which got a giggle out of them. Which made him smile at that.

Ino felt that Naruto has opened up more and become much more mature and grown up. But she couldn't blame him, after he did miraculously survived a lightning bolt even if his heart kept "failing". Which Naruto now figured out was that his heart was moving too fast for the heart-monitor to read that it gave the appearance of flat-lining.

But Ino felt something for Naruto, she didn't know what it was, but she felt that something was pulling her towards him and she was scared and excited at the same-time, she was scared that every-time she thought of Naruto she couldn't help but feel that unknown pull, but when she thought of Sasuke it didn't have the same feel.

It was like Naruto was replacing Sasuke, yet she liked it.

Sakura still had a thing for Sasuke, but it wasn't as strong as it was. She supported him and when he failed something, like academics she would help him slightly rather than being hands on, which he accepts and thanks her for, as well as helping her with her strengthening and stamina.

She became happy with that, it might not be a couple thing, but she knows in time, once they get to know each other, it might get better. She even became a kind of big sister to Naruto like she said she would, but she didn't have to help him in academics, since Naruto pretty much told everyone about his job and "mask."

As soon as she found out, she cried and fell to her knees and repeatedly apologised for everything she did to him, he knelt down and hugged her saying of he forgives her and accepts her apologise.

After that everything got better, Sakura became happy and accepted Naruto for who he is now and accepted Hinata and Naruto as boyfriend and girlfriend and joked with Hinata about thanking her for taking Naruto off her back, Hinata accepted Sakura as a sort of sister in-law, but they got along happily.

Sasuke became both best friends and brother-in-arms with Naruto, now and again they compete with each other for both fun and bettering themselves, sometimes Naruto took Sasuke on a prank or two, just to show him that pranks can be contributed to ninja skills, like trapping, not getting caught and stealth.

He was against it at first, but after the explanation he understood the benefits of what he was talking about, especial when the chunin starts chasing after him, he couldn't even see Naruto, it's like he vanished, when he asked Naruto what happened to him, he simply stated "That's the benefits of running from Chunin, jounin and ANBU Security Guards pays off." Feeling slightly irritated at the explanation, but accepted it nonetheless.

**Back in class**

Naruto stops his speed and lets himself resume, Iruka and Mizuki walked in to start the lesson, Iruka, seeing the class sitting in silence he couldn't help but make a joke about it towards Mizuki "Can you believe that after all this time they behave themselves?"

Mizuki seeing the humour in it replies "No kidding, kinda makes you wish they stay rowdy for a seance of normalcy." They chuckled at that a bit, afterwards, clearing his throat, Iruka starts talking "Alright class lets begin the final exam."

End of Chapter 4

**How's that for a cliffhanger, hope you all like this one, sorry if it's not the exam but a recap of Naruto and his friends, as well as a little of his "speed" time, anyway I might skip the exam part and have Naruto up there with Sasuke and Shino rank, but like I said I might and I might not, wait and see.**


	5. Chapter 5 Speed Test

**Sorry it took so long, but my muse wasn't with me, but now here it is kinda like an early Christmas present for everyone. Just a heads up, I'll be skipping the most of the exam.**

The Flash Reborn

Chapter 5

Speed-Test

As Naruto waited to be called for the Jutsu portion of the exam with Hinata leaning into his shoulder and his arm over her; which made her feel protected, even if she's strong enough now that she doesn't need it, she still loves the feeling, she can also hear his heart beating a little bit faster than normal, but considering what he told and showed her about his powers it was normal, well normal for him anyway.

As Naruto waited he started to remember testing his powers and his limit by making his own super-speed treadmill and considering he used his super-speed to read just about every book in the library as well as basic mechanics it took him a few minutes to build it, took half an hour to get it right and built it with it's own working, self-sustaining generator so no-one can complain or start asking too many questions about it.

He also decided to keep his inventions close to his chest and begged Hinata to keep quite about it. She agreed as long as she was the one to keep an eye on his progress, not wanting him to hurt himself too badly by using her Byakugan to watch his health and keep him in-line, which he does... Sometimes.

He remembers making his first appearance by asking Hiruzen aka "Old Man" aka Hokage to gather everyone for an announcement about something amazing.

**A month after the accident**

Hiruzen simply asked Naruto at the time.

"Naruto why do you want to make this announcement to the whole village, I mean wouldn't anyone suspect that it was you, what with your voice and lets not forget those whisker-marks on your cheeks, after all that mask maybe able to hide your face and hair but not your cheeks?"

Naruto shrugged and smirked the smirk that says, he's got an idea for the biggest prank of all, with you as my co-conspirator and replies.

"**I** **c**a**n** **v**i**b**r**a**t**e** m**y** **v**o**c**a**l** c**o**r**d**s t**o** **m**a**k**e **m**e **s**o**u**n**d** **d**i**f**f**e**r**e**n**t** **a**n**d** **v**i**b**r**a**t**e** **m**y **f**a**c**e **t**o **m**a**k**e **i**t **l**o**o**k **l**i**k**e **a** **b**l**u**r**.**"

As proof he did just that his face became a blur, his voice became disoriented and messed up and his whisker marks became pretty much invisible.

To say the Hokage was impressed was an understatement he found it both amazing and amusing that he just couldn't hide them and voiced out "Woah-oh-oh-oh! That is so weird!"With a chuckle after, while rubbing his throat with wide eyes and a smile on his face.

After they shared a laugh together they got down to planning.

**Next day**

Once everyone had gathered to the announcement everyone just wondered what it was all about. That is until the Hokage made his appearance and asking for silence, which because he is the Hokage he got.

So he began Naruto and his plan "My fellow villages, before I make this announcement, I would just like to say thank you for coming, since I know that you all have important matters to attend to and such, anyway to the announcement. As you all may or may not have heard, there has been someone running around stopping crime, like drug dealings, people slaving or stealing, along with gathering the evidence of such crime.

So I would like to announce that he has stepped forward to me and told me why he is saving lives and doing what's right and instead of telling you myself I feel you should hear it from the one himself."

As soon as he said those words everyone was murmuring with one-another, not sure how to feel about it. That is until they look back at the building and saw their Hokage looking to the left, at the street away from the building and followed his line of sight and couldn't believe what they saw with their own eyes.

Coming down the street, heading towards the Hokage building was a yellow streak with lightning dancing around it. They followed it with their eyes as best as they can as the streak raced up the building next to the Hokage and stopped to reveal a person with a blurred face, not that they didn't try to see his face, and he was wearing what look like a red slightly snug outfit with a cowl.

Looking at the crowd Naruto couldn't help but think to himself "_Man the looks on everyone's faces is funny as hell, I better make this quick before I burst out laughing right he in front of them._"

Looking around and waiting for everyone to calm down, including himself, he started his own announcement "**T**h**a**n**k** **y**o**u** **L**o**r**d **H**o**k**a**g**e **f**o**r** **y**o**u** **t**o **i**n**t**r**o**d**u**c**e** **m**e**,** **e**v**e**r**y**o**n**e **i**t**'**s **a** **p**l**e**a**s**u**r**e **t**o **s**e**e** **y**o**u** **a**l**l**, **w**e**l**l **w**i**t**h**o**u**t** **h**a**v**i**n**g **t**o **s**a**v**e **y**o**u** **a**t **l**e**s**t**.**"

Hearing that little joke not only made everyone slightly relaxed but there was also a few chuckles in the crowd.

"**A**s **y**o**u** **a**l**l** **c**a**n** **s**e**e**, **I**'**m** **t**h**e** **o**n**e** **t**h**a**t'**s** **b**e**e**n **g**o**i**n**g** **a**r**o**u**n**d **K**o**n**o**h**a **j**u**s**t **a**b**o**u**t** **s**a**v**i**n**g **e**v**e**r**y**o**n**e **t**h**a**t **n**e**e**d**s** **i**t**,** **a**n**d** **g**i**v**i**n**g **a** **h**e**l**p**i**n**g** **h**a**n**d **h**e**r**e **a**n**d** **t**h**e**r**e**. **A**n**d** **I** **w**o**u**l**d** **a**l**s**o **l**i**k**e **t**o **t**e**l**l **e**v**e**r**y**o**n**e **m**y **n**a**m**e**,** **b**e**c**a**u**s**e** **n**o**t** **o**n**l**y **d**i**d** **I** **p**i**c**k **t**h**e** **n**a**m**e **t**o **o**n**e** **o**f **t**h**e**e **g**r**e**a**t**e**s**t **h**e**r**o**,** **i**n **m**y **b**o**o**k **a**t **l**e**s**t**,** **b**u**t** **i**t**'**s **s**o**m**e**o**n**e** **I**, **a**n**d** **n**o **d**o**u**b**t** **n**e**a**r**l**y **e**v**e**r**y**o**n**e **i**n **t**h**i**s **v**i**l**l**a**g**e** **l**o**o**k**s** **u**p **t**o**,** **h**e **i**s**,** **a**n**d** **a**l**w**a**y**s **w**i**l**l **b**e **T**h**e** **F**i**r**s**t** **F**l**a**s**h**."

After hearing what he said the crowd was gob-smacked, they all knew who he was talking about, but they couldn't believe that was was trying to use his name, the crowd was about to be in an up roar when Naruto started talking again.

"**I** **k**n**o**w **a** **l**o**t**, **i**f **n**o**t** **a**l**l** **o**f **y**o**u**, **a**r**e** **n**o**t** **p**l**e**a**s**e**d** **w**i**t**h **t**h**e** **n**a**m**e **I** **h**a**v**e **p**i**c**k**e**d **o**u**t**, **b**u**t** **y**o**u** **a**l**l** **m**u**s**t **u**n**d**e**r**s**t**a**n**d**,** **I** **d**o**n**'**t** **t**a**k**e **h**i**s** **n**a**m**e **t**o **i**n**s**u**l**t **i**t**,** **b**u**t** **t**o **l**i**v**e **u**p **t**o **w**h**a**t **i**t **r**e**p**r**e**s**e**n**t**s**,** **t**h**e** **Y**o**n**d**a**m**i**n **t**i**t**l**e** **"**Y**e**l**l**o**w** **F**l**a**s**h**" **m**e**a**n**s** **s**o **m**u**c**h **t**o **m**e **b**e**c**a**u**s**e** **n**o**t** **o**n**l**y **d**i**d** **h**e **p**r**o**t**e**c**t**e**d** **t**h**i**s **v**i**l**l**a**g**e** **w**i**t**h **h**i**s** **l**i**f**e**,** **b**e **i**t **o**u**t**s**i**d**e** **o**f **t**h**e** **v**i**l**l**a**g**e** **f**r**o**m **t**h**r**e**a**t**s** **o**r **i**n**s**i**d**e **b**e**c**a**u**s**e** **o**f **t**h**e** **K**y**u**u**b**i**.**

**H**e **d**i**d**n**'**t **d**o **i**t **f**o**r** **f**a**m**e **o**r **f**o**r**t**u**n**e**, **h**e **d**i**d** **i**t **b**e**c**a**u**s**e** **h**e **w**a**s** **p**r**o**t**e**c**t**i**n**g **h**i**s** **f**a**m**i**l**y**,** **p**r**o**t**e**c**t**i**n**g **h**i**s** **v**i**l**l**a**g**e**, **b**e**c**a**u**s**e** **t**o **h**i**m** **t**h**e** **v**i**l**l**a**g**e** **m**e**a**n**s** **f**a**m**i**l**y **a**n**d** **t**h**a**t **i**s **w**h**a**t **I** **w**a**n**t **t**o **r**e**p**r**e**s**e**n**t**, **I** **c**a**n** **o**n**l**y **h**o**p**e **t**o **l**i**v**e **u**p **t**o **h**i**s** **n**a**m**e, **s**o **f**r**o**m **t**h**i**s **d**a**y** **f**o**r**w**a**r**d** **m**y **n**a**m**e **w**i**l**l **f**o**r**e**v**e**r** **b**e **T**h**e** **F**l**a**s**h**, **i**n **h**o**n**o**u**r **o**f **M**i**n**a**t**o **N**a**m**i**k**a**z**e**,** **T**h**e** **Y**e**l**l**o**w **F**l**a**s**h**."

Hearing his announcement with such conviction and determination the whole village couldn't help but cheer at what he just said, it filed them with such hope and pride, proud that someone with the same 'will of fire' that any Shinobi would be jealous not to have, even two "Green Beasts" were shouting at the top of their lungs about how a man with such an amazing amount of youth burning so brightly that it was like looking at the sun... And then creating a crazy exercise regime that pretty much everyone sweat-dropped at that, even The Flash and The Hokage were sweat-dropping at that.

**(From now on I'm just going to call Naruto The Flash when he's in uniform)**

Feeling slightly put off by them The Flash looked at the Hokage with an apprehensive look, even if his face was a blur, and says to him, as well as everyone.

"**L**e**t**'**s** **j**u**s**t **i**g**n**o**r**e **t**h**o**s**e** **t**w**o** **f**o**r** **n**o**w** **a**n**d** **m**o**v**e **o**n**,** **I** **d**o **h**a**v**e **a** **v**i**l**l**a**g**e** **t**o **p**r**o**t**e**c**t** **a**n**d** **I** **d**o**u**b**t** **t**h**o**s**e** **t**w**o**, **g**i**v**e**n** **a** **c**h**a**n**c**e **w**o**u**l**d** **e**v**e**n **l**e**t** **m**e **d**o **m**y **h**e**r**o **j**o**b**."

Hearing that and thinking about it, it came to no surprise that everyone agreed with what The Flash said would be true, no doubt they would keep challenging him to a race around the village or something so they just left it at that.

Clearing his throat to get everyone's attention and moving on from the two men hugging, (shudder) The Hokage continued where The Flash left off.

"Yes, lets continue shall we, The Flash has agreed to help Konoha for the better of the village, but he won't be answering to anyone but me, seeing as I am the leader of this village."

Everyone pretty much agreed in understanding to that, seeing as he is Hokage, he continued.

"And any evidence from a crime scene that Flash is involved in, will be delivered to the K.V.P.D, (Konoha Village Police Department) and sorted by Flash himself where the Police will inspect when new prisoners are captured and taken in, that way not only will Flash help the village but be apart of the police force in a way as well."

**Back to the Exam**

"Naruto Your up next for your exam."

Hearing that he looked up to see Iruka-sensei calling for him, getting up and apologizing to Hinata for moving, since she was comfy and cosy, she made a slight pouty face that made Naruto want cave in and sit back down next to her.

"Sorry Hinata, but I'll be right back after the exam ok, I promise."

Hearing this, Hinata couldn't help but brighten up at what Naruto promised, and seeing as he never breaks or goes back on his promise, she was happy to wait for him.

Walking towards the teachers not, with a happy smile on his face exclaims "Alright, let's get this on the way."

Hearing Iruka couldn't help but smile proudly at the young Uzumaki, it was like only yesterday that he just started the academy, having just as much energy as he did back then, Iruka even visited Naruto at the Hospital when he could, but considering that he is a teacher it wasn't much as he would have liked. But getting back to the exam, Iruka began by saying.

"Ok Naruto all you have to do is the three justsu's that are mandatory and you can get your forehead protector and begin your career as a proud Ninja of Konoha, lets begin."

End Chapter 5

**I'm thinking of changing a few things, like making it so Naruto and his class don't graduate until 15, but it's just something in the thinking department.**

**Just to tell everyone there won't be Flash enemies, because lets face it there are plenty of enemies in Naruto that can compensate for it, but I might add Gorilla Grodd into the mix.**

**Because lets face it who else would be a narcissistic, intelligent gorilla with delusions of grandeur, thinking he is a god.**

**But anyway, I hope you all have a Marry Christmas and get what you wanted, try to take it easy with the drinks LOL. ^^**


	6. Not a chapter

Sorry this isn't a story, I'm having some trouble writing my stories and gonna have to put my story up for adoption, I'll still keep the story up so that whoever wants to rewrite it can get a basic of it and have something to work with. So sorry for my promise of making more after new year, I truly wanted to write it but quite a few complications happen. So whoever is going to adopt this story please keep my original or improve it, I'll put in my help with reviews.


End file.
